Bad Habits Die Hard
by Mocha Latte with Cream
Summary: Two fed up elementry and high school music teachers deciede to send two of their classes to Seiyo Academy of Dance. Or, as Ikuto puts it, SAD. He and Amu unfortunatly run into many unwanted people from their past. Origanally called Beautiful Liar.


**Veronica- Hi ppl. I pitched this idea a couple months ago but no one liked it. It's been bugging me, so I HAVE to write it. In this story, there are gaurdians and Amu and Ikuto know each other, but there are NO CHARAS. They just know each other from walking down the street or something. WHATEVER! THEY JUST KNOW EACH OTHER! Tadase knows Ikuto, and still hates him. Their past really didn't have anything to do with charas. And Nakaidou doesn't know Ikuto. In the manga/anime he does. But in this he doesn't.**

**Arianna-chan- (breaks down door and runs in) VERONICA! I THINK I BOUGHT A YAOI MANGA!**

**Veronica- WHAAAAAAAT!?**

**  
Arianna-chan- It's called 'Loveless'! BUT I CAN'T TELL IF ITS YAOI! ITS CONFUSING!**

**Amu- What's yaoi?**

**Ikuto- (grabs Amu and pulls her onto his lap) Yaoi is gay manga.**

**Amu- (blushes)**

**  
Veronica- I don't own Shugo Chara! SOMEONE! TELL ME IF LOVELESS IS YAOI! WE ARE SO CONFUSED!**

**Arianna-chan- I want a refund!**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

"Class! Class, listen!" Ryukki-sensei attempted to control his high school music class, failing miserably.

In the back of the room sat Ikuto, his feet up on a chair and his hands behind his head, sitting beside his friend Taji. Taji wasn't really his friend. More like a follower.

"We are taking a trip!" Ryukki screamed. The class went quiet.

"Where to?" Ikuto asked not the least bit interested but wanting to break the sudden silence.

Ryukki smiled, clearly thinking someone had taken interest in his class, and happy it had been Tsukiyomi Ikuto, one of the most talented musicians in all the years Ryukki had taught at Seiyo High School. "We are going on a week-long trip to Seiyo Academy of Dance."

The class groaned. Ryukki-sensei scowled, his patience long gone. "Listen up! You're going, whether you like it or not!" He grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and began handing them out. "These are permission slips. You and another elementary school class will be going. We leave on Monday."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows at the word 'elementary'. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Ryukki-sensei, what grade is the elementary class in?"

Ryukki frowned, thinking. "Hmm.... I believe the sixth grade. Why?"

Ikuto smirked. "No reason."

"Also, Tsukiyomi-san, I have chosen you to be a special representative of our class as you have many musical talents."

"Really? Do I?" Ikuto asked. The class giggled.

"Now, now, Tsukiyomi-san, don't ruin this chance by being cheeky," Ryukki scolded. "You will be learning a special dance along with one of the elementry students. What was her name?" Ryukki's forhead creased as he thought. "Himamori? No... wait... It was-"

"Hinamori Amu," Ikuto sniggered.

Ryukki - and the rest of the class- looked suprised. "Yes. Do you know her?"

Ikuto laughed. "Yes."

***

"We are going on a trip!" An excited Nakaidou announced.

Amu and Rima looked up.

"To where, sensei?" Tadase asked politely.

"To the Seiyo Academy of Dance!" Nakaidou responded enthusiastically, beginning to hand out a bunch of permission slips. "Please have these filled out buy Monday. That's when we're leaving. We'll be there for a week," He glanced at Amu. "By the way, Himamori-san-"

Amu sighed. "_Hinamori_."

"Right. Himamori-san. Ryukki, the high school music teacher and I have chosen a student in each class that seems the most involved in musical activities. I have chosen you."

"What?!" Amu gasped, standing. "But I'm not musical!"

Nakaidou frowned. "Wrong, Himamori-san. You play piano and sing wonderfully. Ryukki has chosen a student too. You and that student will learn a dance together.

Amu scowled. "Who's this student?"

"I believe his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san."

"NOOO!" Amu screamed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The class and Nakaidou stared at her.

"Um... Himamori-san.... do you know him?"

"Yessss........." Amu groaned, putting her head in her hands. "HES SUCH A PERVERTED COSPLAY CAT BOY!"

Nakaidou laughed nervously. "Well, you have to dance with him."

________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto- What kind of dance are we doing?**

**Veronica- IDK. I was thinking at the end there would be this whole dance competition, and Amu and Ikuto are part of it, and they do a slow dance! Or one of those dances that you stand like a slow dance but the music and steps are really fast.**

**Ikuto- Whatever. As long as I am touching Amu.**

**Amu- YUCK! You pervert.**

**Veronica- Please R&R!**


End file.
